


Day 1: (free) Drakken and Merman

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drakken, Hijack March Madness, M/M, merman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble très court. Jack est un triton, Hiccup est un Drakken. Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, pourtant ils s'aiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: (free) Drakken and Merman

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble tient presque plus d'une idée d'AU qu'autre chose. Je ne voulais pas m'étaler sur 15 pages, alors j'ai écris les grandes lignes et voilà.

Hiccup appartenait aux cieux. Né Drakken, il était un humanoïde aux attributs de dragons, qui étaient leurs cousins.

Jack appartenait à la mer. Né triton, sa queue de poisson le différenciait des hommes alors que du nombril au sommet de son crâne, il semblait un jeune homme normal.

Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, et pourtant, ils étaient amoureux. Et condamnés à souffrir sans l'autre, car la mer ne pouvait accueillir Hiccup sans le noyer, et Jack tomberait des nuages si l'idée de monter jusqu'au ciel leur prenait.

Leur seul lieu de salut était la terre, où tout deux pourraient vivre pour peu qu'ils se cachent.

Alors, ce fut décidé. Ils s'enfuirent sur la terre, Jack troquant sa queue de triton contre des jambes, Hiccup cachant ses ailes et écailles sous sa peau. Ils vécurent sur la terre, mais le meilleur ami d'Hiccup, un dragon noir, fut incapable de rester loin de lui et resta donc à leur côté, alors que des créatures de la forêt les accueillaient chez eux. Un fée, un lapin gardien, et quelques autres encore. Ils trouvèrent même un jour un bébé abandonné au milieu des bois où ils vivaient et décidèrent de l'élever.

Ils avaient renié leurs natures, mais pour être ensemble, c'était peu de chose en comparaison.


End file.
